


Here

by ibrokeeverything



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: College AU, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/pseuds/ibrokeeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Music pounded in her ears, blocking any other sounds from reaching her. It smelled like alcohol, the air was stuffy and humid, and she couldn’t get a foot of space to herself. She was stuck here until her friends wanted to leave because they were her ride. " </p><p>Inspired by the song "Here" by Alessia Cara. I heard it the other day, and they lyrics totally reminded me of April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

April could hear it from the street. Stepping into the cool night air, she glanced at her friends, slamming the car door behind her. Striding up to the door, it just got louder. Pulling the heavy wood door open, she made her way in, her friends following close behind. Everything in the house shook with the beats of the song. Friends quickly leaving her side, she rolled her eyes, bracing herself for what would be inside.  
April hadn’t been to a party in a while, too long. When she was dating Derek, he took her to every party within an hour radius of campus. Sure, she liked to dance and let go, but parties weren’t exactly her speed. Not this kind anyway. A few friends from her political science class had asked her to come. Naturally, she’d said no, but after they whined about it for hours, she gave in. Assuming that she could just chill with her friends for a few hours, she decided it wouldn’t be the worst. It was looking like she was wrong. The air was suffocating; she couldn’t breathe.  
Pushing her way deeper, April made her way through the crowd, shouldering past girls wearing far too little clothing and guys who’d had too much to drink. Dressed in a navy sleeveless button-down and black jeans, she blended right into the shadows as she worked herself into the corner. Leaning back against the wall, crossing her arms, and resting one foot on the wall, she considered her situation. The guy on her right was yelling about something, she had no idea what, and the girl to her left looked like she was about to pass out. Music pounded in her ears, blocking any other sounds from reaching her. It smelled like alcohol, the air was stuffy and humid, and she couldn’t get a foot of space to herself. She was stuck here until her friends wanted to leave because they were her ride. Unable to deal with it sober, she went to the kitchen in search of a drink.  
The kitchen contained a few less people, and she could at least breathe a little. Finding red solo cups on the counter, she grabbed one, not even bothering to see what was in it. Taking a long swig, she savored the burn. It was strong, but almost sickly sweet and fruity. Not her favorite, but it’d do. Scanning the room, she spotted a large group of girls in the center. They were the popular girls. The ones that wore too much makeup, fried their hair so it was stick straight, and talked about everyone else’s problems. They were always the ones that would make fun of April. Whether it was for her sense of style or her antisocial tendencies and her love of all things creepy and dark.  
“Oh! Look it’s April,” as soon as she heard those words, she knew she was done-for. They came out of Stacy Knoblock bright red lips. April had been hoping that she had gotten rid of her and her perfect blonde hair after high school, but guess who ended up at the same college.  
“Stacy,” the name rolled off her lips like ice, her glare alone could cool the room a few degrees. She wasn’t in the mood to small-talk, and especially not with the girls who she hated to her core.  
“It’s been too long since I’ve seen you,” she replied, tone too friendly, too good-natured.  
“No, it really hasn’t,” April shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm and a clearly fake smile plastered on her lips.  
“Aw, come on. I’ve missed your positive attitude.”  
“Are you serious? Are we really doing this again?”  
“Doing what?” Stacy pulled she bottom lip between those ruby lips, cocking her head to the side like she was just so innocent. That was how she functioned. She could be tearing you to shreds, but then make it look like you were best friends to bystanders.  
“Not tonight Stacy, not tonight,” April spun on her heel, storming out of the kitchen, or at least the best she could with all of the people blocking the door. Letting out a breath through her clenched teeth, she worked her way back into the living room. Downing what was left of her drink, she made her way back to the corner. The corner was her friend. The corner was where she would breathe and have more than half an inch of space. She couldn’t escape the music though. It was the kind of music she couldn’t stand. It was all bass, meaningless words, and lyrics no one could make out.  
An hour or so passed, a few more drinks had been emptied, and she watched everything happen in a blur of flashing lights. She watched at least three people throw up, a few couples make out, and one guy pass out on the couch. A guy had tried to hit on her for ten or so minutes, but she just tuned out everything he was saying. Eventually he just walked away after getting no response. Every once in awhile April would catch a glimpse of one of her friends, but then they disappeared back into the crowds, sliding seamlessly through the bodies. She had called out to one of them that she would be outside.  
Needing some air that was actually breathable, April pushed her way back to the front door, and settled on the patio. There were a couple of discarded cups, but other than that, she was free of the party. The night air nipped at her fingers, but felt amazing against her neck, which had been sweating under her brunette locks. Leaning her head against the rough brick wall, her eyes fluttered shut. She just wanted to be at home, sitting on the couch, watching some movie on tv. She heard footsteps approaching, and her eyes snapped open. Her eyes were met with hazel ones staring back at her.  
“Sorry, just making sure you’re okay,” the guy said, a smile on his lips.  
“I’m fine,” she shot back, looking him over head to toe. He looked vaguely familiar, maybe she had seen him around campus, or in school when she was growing up. He had light brown hair, with a slight orangey tone. He was also rather tall. Especially with her sitting down, he towered over her.  
“Not one for parties, huh?” He inquired, his disposition still cheery, even after she had just snapped at him and given him a half-hearted glare.  
“No, my friends made me come,” she pushed her hair over her shoulders, getting it out of her face.  
“Ah, makes more sense,” he sat down beside her, shirt catching as his back slid against the brick.  
“I’m Andy,” he introduced, the smile still remaining. She racked her brain for an Andy, but came up empty.  
“April.” Normally she wouldn’t even bother to talk to this guy who she’d probably never see again, but she’d had a couple drinks, dealt with obnoxious girls, and he seemed nice enough. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching people start to trickle out the door, heading to their cars.  
A chill ran down her spine, and her small frame began to shake. Hugging her arms around her body, she tried to hold in body heat. Sure, for a stuffy party, a sleeveless top was great, but now that she was outside, the breeze was giving her goosebumps. “God it’s cold,” she murmured against her shoulder, head tucked into her chest. Andy’s head turned to look at her, and he immediately handed her the jacket that was slung over his arm. Shaking her head, she pushed it back at him.  
“You’re freezing, just take it,” he said softly, offering it to her again. Begrudgingly, she accepted the burgundy hoodie, slipping the much too large jacket over her small shoulders. The fabric swallowed her frame, but it brought much desired warmth back to her body. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, and eventually her friends emerged from the house. They were all frizzy hair, flushed cheeks, and rumpled clothing.  
“Let’s go April,” one said, and she obliged. Standing up, she started toward their car, before realizing she still had Andy’s jacket. Slipping it off, she started back toward the porch.  
“Keep it,” he said with a grin, waving goodbye.  
“Thanks...”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.” April closed the car door, fighting the smile tugging at her lips.


	2. The Concert

As a freshman, April was forced to have a roommate. To her original dismay, it was Leslie Knope, a very enthusiastic political science major. The quirky girl had grown on her as the weeks went by, but her energy was still often too much for April. It had been Leslie’s idea to go to the party, but April didn’t hold it against her. It was just in her nature.  
“So who was that?” Leslie questioned, the question slipping out as soon as they got in their dorm. She had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole ride home, but the question had just cleared everything up. She had just been waiting to get inside.  
“I don’t know, just some guy,” April answered, tossing the hoodie over the back of a chair. She was never one to keep anything organized, which lead to jackets all over the dorm, as well as assorted clutter scattered about.  
“Do you even know his name?” Leslie looked at her expectantly, waiting for the answer.  
“Andy,” the single word slipped out between her teeth, the ends of her lips pulling up slightly. “He was just leaving the party and saw me sitting out there alone. He was just making sure I was okay,” April explained, seeing the question forming on her roommate’s lips.  
“Well, you just looked happy,” Leslie had a knowing smile on her face as she retreated to the bathroom, going to get changed for bed. April just shook her head, trying to convince the blonde that it was just some guy she’d probably never see again.  
Her life went on as normal, that night only coming back to mind when she saw that worn-in hoodie in the back of her closet. Whenever she was having a particularly bad day, when she felt like she couldn’t deal with all the irritants of her life, she’d slip it on and sit on her bed, listening to the kind of music that made you want to smile and cry at the same time. The excess fabric would block out the rest of the world and provide the comfort she so desired.  
April was having one of those days, the stress of her classes too much when coupled with her personal life that was currently in shambles. The weight of loneliness was just overbearing, and she didn’t want to deal with the world. Leslie, unknowing of the latter, burst into the room, a piece of paper clutched in her fingers.  
“What?” April demanded, not in the mood to deal with her perky roommate.  
“I found this amazing band. They have a concert tomorrow and you need to come with me!” She exclaimed, getting straight to the point. She was breathing hard, as though she had run all the way back to the dorm from her last class. Judging by the time, she probably had.  
“Not interested.” The sharp words were accompanied by a fierce glare that shot daggers in Leslie’s direction.  
“Oh come on! They’re really good.”  
“No. I’m not going,” She stated, adamant in the decision.  
“Please! Please! Please! Please!” Leslie bounced up and down, legitimately begging an irritated April.  
“Fine, only if you’ll leave me alone for the rest of the day.”  
“Deal.” Her eyes shone, with something slightly more than excitement. The rest of the day went without much interruption. April stayed in her hoodie for a most of the day, before falling asleep to a marathon of Alf.

\-------------------------------------------

Straightening the kinks and waves out of her hair, April finished getting ready. Leslie had been ready for an hour and now just sat there behind her, watching her get ready and rambling on about something that April had no interest in.  
“Done,” She turned around, looking to Leslie, who in turn shot off the ledge she had been perched on.  
“Then let’s go April! We can’t miss it,” The blonde grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. The walk to the so-called stage was pretty short. In reality the stage was really just a little covered area on campus for students so sit under and study. All the tables had been cleared out and the band’s equipment had replaced it. There was a large black banner over their heads, the words Mouse Rat in a streaky red font were printed across the center.  
April had heard of the band before. It was just a couple guys in their senior year who’d pulled together and started to play a show every couple weeks. She’d never been to one before, but she’d seen the countless flyers taped to every available surface around campus.  
“Hello Indiana University!” A voice broke across the grassy area. The people that had been chatted and milling about stopped to direct their attention to the stage. “We’re just gonna do a little set-up then we’ll get right into it!” The band walked into the stage, and she saw the familiar mousey brown hair and large figure emerge with a big grin across his face. She hadn’t seen him since that awful party months before. Immediately looking to Leslie, she saw a grin plastered on her face as well.  
“You did this on purpose!” April accused, smacking her arm and glaring daggers at her.  
“What? I thought you liked him. I just want you to be happy,” She replied, not at all phased by April.  
“I don’t even know him,” She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. The music started, and Leslie refused to acknowledge what she was saying. Figuring she’d at least stay to see if they were any good, April just watched as they ran through their set.  
The music was alright. It wasn’t the kind that she usually listened to, but it was good enough that she didn’t hate it. It was sort of rock , with a R&B undertone, or at least something like that. She wouldn’t have ever chosen to listen to it, but she didn’t see it as a waste of time. Leslie’s motivation was what was a waste. There was no point in her being here just because some guy was a decent human being and didn’t want some girl at a party to freeze to death.  
“Hey, I know you!” That familiar voice interrupted her inner musings. She turned her head to see Andy coming straight for her. He was the lead singer of the band, and only had a guitar to pack up, so that explained why he was done so quickly. Pursing her lips, April just shook her head in response. “Yeah, you were at the party at my friend’s place.” He made his way to her, stopping a few feet in front of her. Leslie had vacated, finding a friend to talk to as soon as Andy had singled April out. She probably wanted to give them space to talk.  
“Yep, I was the one freezing outside,” she caved, knowing she wasn’t going to get out of it too easily.  
“Yeah! I gave you my favorite hoodie,” he replied, smile bright on his lips. April had noticed that about him. He was almost always smiling, so different than herself. She fought every smile that tried to work it’s way onto her lips. There wasn’t much that could make her smile except things like animals and garbage.  
She nodded, eyes darting to the ground. She shifted her weight back and forth. “Thanks,” she said softly, a little moment of genuine appreciation slipping out from her normally sharp, witty exterior.  
“So, what’s up with you?” He asked, acting like they’d known each other for years, when they’d really just met.  
“Just school and stuff,” She shrugged her shoulders, eyes going back up to meet his large ones.  
“Cool, Cool.” He nodded along with his words, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck, some nervousness showing through his happy-go-lucky personality. “Hey, do you want to go and get ice cream or something later. I’ve got to go help the band, but I want to keep talking to you,” He asked, eyes bright, cocking his head like a begging puppy.  
“Fine,” April agreed, with a slight nod. What harm could it do? SHe’d probably get free ice cream out of it, and seemed like a good enough person.  
“Yes!” He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. “Can I have your number? So I can text you when I’m done.” She entered her number into his phone and handed the device back to him. “See ya!” He shouted, jogging back to the rest of the band members, smile broad on his face. April let a small one slip onto her lips as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who has read this. It really means a lot to me as someone who is pretty new to writing fanfiction. I love to hear any feedback or reviews you have! This was my first time writing Leslie, so it's a little rough, but I hope you still like it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I will continue this if the reviews are good, so I hope you like it!


End file.
